historia_enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Bravehearted Kobolds
Kobolds are small reptilian humanoids descended from the noble dragons of millennia ago. Bravehearted Kobolds are a playable race in Gaia. Physical Description Kobolds are between three and four feet tall and covered in fine, colorful scales. Society They are a brave and gregarious people accustomed to fighting greater odds. They have a taste for adventure and heroics, and can be idealistic to a fault. At best, kobolds are loyal and courageous, and at worst they are foolhardy and zealous. They thrive in all corners of the world, particularly the harsh tundras and deserts, and live in small semi-nomadic towns. They are known by the other people of the world as good of heart, if a little excitable. Alignment and Religion Most Bravehearted Kobolds aspire to be good, but can lean towards any alignment. They worship dragons. Racial Traits * Ability Scores: Kobolds are agile and confident, but physically weak. They gain +2 dexterity, +2 charisma, and -2 strength. * Type: Kobolds are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Size: Kobolds are small size and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their combat maneuver checks and to Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Kobolds have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Kobolds begin play speaking common and draconic. Kobolds with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: aklo, dwarven, elven, undercommon as well as any of the elemental languages. * Darkvision: Kobolds are most active during the twilight hours of dawn and dusk, and can see just as well in the dark as they can in the light. They can see perfectly in the dark out to 90 feet. * Elemental Heritage: Kobolds have a trace of the elemental magics that suffuse the forms of their noble dragon ancestors. A Kobold has resistance 5 to acid, fire, cold, or electricity, and in most cases has scale coloration that suggests this connection. This resistance increases by 5 at 5th and 10th levels. In addition, bravehearted kobolds gain immunity to their chosen element at level 15th. Their scales also grant them a +1 natural armor bonus. * Moxie: Kobolds love to meet new people and quickly build networks of acquaintances wherever they go. When necessary, their voices can ring with a clarity and force beyond what their size would suggest. They gain a +2 racial bonus to knowledge (local) and intimidate skill checks, and count as one size category larger when making intimidate checks. * Dragon Heart: Kobolds have pride and ambition well beyond their short stature, and can draw upon it in times of duress for a burst of resolve. Kobolds gain a +1 racial bonus to all saving throws. Once per day, a Kobold can gain a +2 morale bonus to one attack roll, skill check, ability check, or saving throw as an immediate action. They gain this bonus either before or after the roll is made but it must be taken before the result is announced. Racial Items and Spells Boots of the Braveheart: When worn by a bravehearted kobold, these boots grant them +1 racial bonus to all saving throws (stacking with Dragon Heart). In addition, the morale bonus they receive from the second part of Dragon Heart is increased to +3 (from 2) and they may use it additional times per day equal to their CHA modifier. Boots of the Braveheart occupy the feet slot. * Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item; Cost 25,000 GP * Aura moderate abjuration; CL 11th Credits Created by Sixminuteslate.